The present invention relates to a foundation and raising system for a monopole tower. More particularly, the present invention relates to a portable, modular monopole having an adjustable foundation and raising system for a monopole tower that can support one of a number of pieces of equipment including wind turbines, solar panels, street lights, communication devices, monitoring systems where the system can be stored and transported in a disassembled state and assembled on site and leveled on uneven terrain and stabilized with weight.
Monopole towers are becoming increasingly utilized in numerous industries including, for instance, renewable wind energy and solar energy. Monopole towers are also utilized in the satellite and wireless communication industries. Monopole towers provide the necessary structural support to maintain equipment in an elevated position. Typical equipment supported by monopole towers include wind turbines, typically 100 kW and smaller, solar panels or antennae. Monopole towers also require less capital expenditure when compared to a typical support structure. Monopole towers can also be utilized to support meteorological equipment such as an anemometer, wind direction vanes, temperature sensors and pressure sensors. Monopole towers can also be utilized to support streetlights or any other industry where an elevated lighting source is required, such as the construction industry.
Typically, monopole towers are secured to concrete foundations having footings buried into the ground. Concrete foundations are typically expensive to construct and often times require a construction permit. Once constructed, the foundation cannot be moved. Therefore, if a location for a monopole tower location is abandoned or becomes obsolete, the foundation either is removed at a substantial cost or abandoned in the location, becoming a potential hazard.
Many monopole tower constructions require a substantially flat surface area for set-up. For instance, an area may need to be leveled using earth moving equipment before setting up the foundation so as to provide a stable support for the foundation. The present disclosure includes a modular portable adjustable foundation and raising device to conveniently raise and lower the monopole tower and the attached equipment.